There has been known a system where setting information of an image forming apparatus is displayed on an operation panel of another image forming apparatus connected to the same LAN (for example, JP-A-2006-79353). In this system, the setting information is transmitted through the LAN from the image forming apparatus to the other image forming apparatus for displaying the setting information.
However, when the network addresses of the image forming apparatuses are different from each other between the image forming apparatuses, it would be not possible to perform unicast communication, so that the setting information cannot be transmitted to the image forming apparatus for display.